deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Donald Duck
luigi vs donald.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph sold__donald_duck_vs_luigi_by_doctorworm1987-dahaoiv.png|Deviantart Luigi vs Donald is a What If? Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Mickey and Friends. Which one of these sidekicks with a second female girlfriend will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Two popular sidekicks of video games and cartoons has a second girl of their series and they has their own series! Boomstick: Like Luigi, Mario's younger brother! Wiz: And Donald Duck, Mickey's angry duck! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Luigi (Cue New Super Luigi U Main Theme) Wiz: Luigi is one of the seven star children and he is the younger brother of Mario! Boomstick: He helps Mario a lot of times to save the Mushroom Kingdom and saves the sexy Princess Peach! Wiz: Luigi has great feats like he defeated King Boo, assisted Mario in many adventures and he saved Wario from Chief Chilly, now lets move for his weapons and abilities, Luigi has a hammer which lets him smash things or reflect some projectiles back, he has a vanish power flower which lets him become invisible to pass through walls and cages vertically or horizontally! Boomstick: Luigi was trained by the Thunder God getting the thunderhand which lets him to shoot lightning bolts or to grab any people, Luigi has a cleaner called Poltergust 5000 which can suck everything to this cleaner and this cleaner can shoots 3 elements called fire, water and ice! Wiz: In Super Smash Bros. series Luigi got new moves like green missile, a technique that makes Luigi charges himself and flies like a rocket to headbutt peoples, other is super jump punch which he jumps making a punch so strong that sents peoples flying to the air! Luigi do a super jump punch on Jigglypuff knocking Jigglypuff out of the arena while Jigglypuff screams. Boomstick: Wow, that was fucking amazing! Wiz: The Luigi Cyclone makes Luigi spins his hands finishing punching some peoples to the air, Luigi can shoots green fireballs without the fire flower and at last, the negative zone can devastate a nearby opponent. Its effects are random, but unavoidable, ranging from sudden dizziness to uncontrollable tripping over absolutely nothing! Boomstick: And Luigi can use some power-ups that Mario can use like fire flower, star, mega mushroom and other power-ups, he can also uses power-ups from Mario Kart series like thunders, shells and others! Wiz: Luigi has some weaknesses for example, he is cowardly, he is clumsy, he fails at traction and he has inferiority complex! Boomstick: Now let's move for his weapons and abilities from Paper Mario series! (Cue Super Paper Mario Mr. L Green Thunder) Wiz: The Chaos Heart makes Luigi invincible forever, the only thing that can disable his invincibility is the Pure Hearts, with the Chaos Heart he can summon black holes at any point, he can fly, he can possess inanimate objects and create clones of himself! Boomstick: The Brobot is the robotic brother of Luigi, Luigi can pilot this robot to make him fly, shoots lazers, shoots razors, shoots missiles, crush some peoples, tackle any people, and he got a crazy durability! Wiz: The mega star makes Luigi giant and invincible like the mega mushroom for 30 seconds, the slow flower slow downs the time for a few seconds! Boomstick: The Pure Hearts can give him some techniques like the Heal technique heals Luigi, Empower technique grants him the multiverse power, the Barrel Shatter technique is able to break powerful barriers and at last, the Purity Heart is the fusion of all eight hearts that can make a powerful damage! Luigi: *Puts on Poltergust* Yeah. *Speaking into the nozzle* I do it. Ho-ho! Luigi dances, then accidentally bumps into a car, which then causes a shelf to fall down. Luigi: Oh... Donald (Cue Donald Duck Theme Song) Wiz: Donald Duck is the antromorphic cartoon duck from Disney with a sailor uniform! Boomstick: This duck is still overshadowed by Disney's mascot, Mickey Mouse! Wiz: When he does fight is because of his temper losing like The Incredible Hulk! Boomstick: In his rage mode his strenght and speed is increased making him more powerful than his base form! Wiz: Donald in Kingdom Hearts series has new powers and magic so, we will include Kingdom Hearts for this fight! (Cue Hikari Kingdom Orchestra Kingdom Hearts) Boomstick: This franchise is a crossover with Disney characters and Final Fantasy characters and that was awesome! Wiz: Donald becomes a magician and he has a mage staff that can makes him use some spells, the first spell is Donald Thunder which summons a lightning bolt to strike peoples, Donald Thundaga strikes the surrounding area with multiple lightning bolts, Donald Cure uses magic to heal Donald, Donald Fire flame manifests around Donald to damage nearby peoples! Boomstick: Donald Firaga shoots a large fireball that homes in on peoples, Ignite inflicts "burn" status on the target, making them lose damage over time, Donald Blizzard makes a large pointy chunk of Ice is shot from his staff, Gravity forms a miniature event-horizon that crushes the target! Wiz: Stop temporarily stops a target in time, Aero creates a wind barrier around the user the lessens the damage of incoming attacks, Flare force makes Donald starts off by casting a barrage of orange and blue rockets that seek out targets five times in a row and also deals damage to surrounding enemies! Boomstick: And at last, Limit Break: Fantasia is Donald's strongest spell of all, this spell summons small but powerful multicolored explosions that surround him when Donald close to being defeated, all magic and its effects are reliant on his MP intake, constant use of spells can drain him rather quickly! Wiz: Donald can also uses some skills like Berserk attack power rises when he is critically damaged, MP Rage Restores MP as Donald takes damage, MP Haste Allows Donald to recover MP faster, Glide and Super Glide allows Donald to float/glide through the air quickly, Fire Boost increases damage of fire-based attacks, Blizzard Boost increases the damage of ice-based attacks and at last... Boomstick: Thunder Boost increases the damage of electric-based attacks! (Cue The Incredibles Theme Song) Wiz: Donald has a super hero outfit called Duck Avenger, he was originally a bad guy/burglar, but later a crime fighter, he uses some weapons like the Car-Can Candies which gives anyone who eats them a case of amnesia, Crippling Gun is a ray gun that leaves the target unable to move for a few hours! Boomstick: Laser gun can burn through enemies when shot, Revolving Pull-Out Punch is a spring loaded boxing glove, the Robot Clone is a robotic version of himself that acts and talks exactly like him for distractions! Wiz: The X-Transformer Shield can do a one punch while wearing it can shatter a brick wall, can shoot lasers, can shoot the Bradionic Paralyzer Ray which can petrify a target forever, also contains a grappling hook, contains an extendable robotic arm, can teleport enemies away to random locations with the 87bis Teleporter! Boomstick: This thing also has a Holographic Psychocollector which scans the victim's mind and turns their worst nightmare into reality via holograms, he can learn everything from the opponent after a quick scan of their brain and send the information directly to UNO! Wiz: And at last, this thig can shoot a Commutator Gravitational Ray which can decrease/increase the victim's weight, the spring shoes help the Duck Avenger get to high places and dodge enemy projectiles! Boomstick: Donald has a transformation called Duck of Doom, he can go in this form after using Ludwig Von Drake's super hero machine and setting it to villain but this machine needs some one else to activate it while he's inside! Wiz: Duck of Doom is Donald's most powerful super hero outfit, in this outfit he gains flight, he is able to easily chuck large boulders and large air planes into space, he is immune to heat, cold, and the vacuum of space, he can breath in space, he can shoot blasts from his brain capable of inflating heads and making them pop! Boomstick: He gets bigger and more powerful the angrier he gets and he can hold planets and stars, he is able to conjure powerful winds with just his super breath, he gains telescopic and X-Ray vision, and, he can destroys the earth as well as the rest of the universe in this form! (Cue Popeye The Sailor Man Intro Theme) Wiz: Donald has a large variety of weapons like for example, he has a hammer space/toony arsenal, he can randomly pull out various weapons out of nowhere, including fuse-lit bombs and fuse-lit cannons, we will not to mention all of his weapons because are too much! Boomstick: But has accomplished certain, such as getting his own brand of white bread and orange juice! Donald: Musketeers need guys like me that are brave! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue New Super Mario Bros U Overworld Theme) Luigi and Princess Daisy are walking together when suddenly, they see Donald and Daisy Duck exitting Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse. Donald: Hey, what are you doing here? Luigi: I am here to fight you! Donald: Why? Luigi: Because i want to fight you to see who is the strongest sidekick! Donald: Ok, i think i will win! Princess Daisy: Go Luigi! Daisy Duck: Go Donald! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door Macho Grubba) Luigi and Donald colides their punches until Luigi kicks Donald in the gut sending the duck back, Luigi shoots a green fireball but Donald colides with his shotgun, Luigi charges and green missiled Donald in the stomach hitting him back, Donald was now in rage mode and he makes a lot of punches knocking the green plumber back. Luigi charges another green missile hitting Donald in the stomach and then, he shoots 3 lightning bolts and then, he super jump punched Donald high to the air and Donald falls down to the ground. Donald: Ouch! Donald wokes up and Luigi tries to hits him with the hammer but Donald blocks the hammer with his shield, Donald kicks Luigi in the stomach knocking him back, Luigi equips the rock mushroom turnnig into Rock Luigi, Rock Luigi turns into a stone sphere and rolled hitting Donald, Rock Luigi turns back to normal and Donald slashes him with the sword causing Luigi lost his form. Luigi equips the Poltergust 5000 and he tries to suck Donald but Donald runs quickly and escaped, Donald equips his mage staff and he used Donald Thunder but Luigi colides with his thunderhand, Luigi shoots ice form his Poltergust freezing Donald and then, he swings his hammer freeing Donald, Donald uses Donald Firaga but Luigi colides with a giant fireball from his Poltergust. (Cue Mario & Luigi Bowser Inside Story Dark Bowser) Donald uses Donald Blizzard freezing Luigi and then, he uses Donald Thundaga freeing and eletrocutating Luigi, Luigi equips the power flower becoming invisible. Donald: Huh, where he go? Luigi behind Donald swings his hammer at Donald's back knocking him back, Donald turns back around. Donald: Grrrrr, where he go? Luigi swings his hammer at Donald's head making him dizzy and Luigi turns back to normal. Luigi: Hahahahaha! Donald: That's not funny! Donald uses Flare force shooting a barrage of orange and blue rockets at Luigi hitting him by a big explosion, Donald uses his strongest spell called Limit Break: Fantasia summoning powerful multicolored explosions surrounding him and Donald walks to Luigi making a explosion. Donald: I am the strongest sidekick! But suddenly, Luigi body was now metal because the metal mushroom orb maked him survive the explosion. Donald: What? That's impossible! Metal Luigi kicks Donald in the stomach knocking the duck to a tree. Princess Daisy: Yeah, go Luigi! Daisy Duck: Donald, don't give up! Donald: I can't lost! Luigi lost his metal form while Donald wears his Duck Avenger outfit. (Cue The Incredibles Theme Song) Donald shoots a laser from his laser gun but Luigi uppercutted and equips the mega mushroom becoming Mega Luigi. Donald: Oh crap! Mega Luigi tries to step on Donald but Donald quickly escaped this and then, he jumped so high that maked him lands on Mega Luigi's cap, Donald uses the Revolving Pull-Out Punch to punch Mega Luigi's head but this did nothing, Mega Luigi swings his head making Donald falls down to the ground, Mega Luigi tries to step on him but it was too late because he lost the mega mushroom effect. Donald uses the X-Transformer Shield turning into a boomerang and he charges at Luigi hitting him in the head, Donald turns back to normal and he grabs Luigi with the grappling hook and then, he pushed and kicked Luigi in the gut, Donald shoots a Commutator Gravitational Ray decreasing Luigi's weight. Donald: Now you're gone! Luigi equips the super mushroom growing back to his normal weight. Donald: Dammit! Luigi equips the star becoming Star Luigi, Star Luigi tries to punch him but Donald blocks with the X-Transformer Shield, Donald jumps high to the sky with his spring shoes until when he lands on the ground he sees Luigi lost the star effect. Donald: I want to finish this battle! Donald quickly runs into Ludwig Von Drake's super hero machine and then, Daisy Duck sets into villain and then, Donald becomes Duck of Doom. Luigi: Mamma mia! Donald: Now let's see if you can beat my ultimate outfit! (Cue Super Paper Mario The Ultimate Show) Luigi equips the mega star becoming Mega Star Luigi, Mega Star Luigi tries to kick Donald but Donald dodged and shoots a blast from his brain but Mega Star Luigi esily resisted this, Donald breathes a super breath pushing Mega Star Luigi and Luigi turns back to normal. Donald: This is the only forms you got huh, but now i more angry than before! Donald is growing into his giant size making him more powerful and he is in space, Luigi equips the Chaos Heart becoming invincible forever, Luigi makes 5 clones of himself and then, Luigi and his clones flies to the space and they punched and kicked Donald's stomach, Donald breathes another super breath but Luigi resists this and he summons a black hole behind Donald. Donald tries to escape but Luigi and his clones tries to attack him but Donald punched Luigi clones killing them, Donald grabs some stars and throws at Luigi but Luigi destroys the stars and then, he makes a fusion of all the pure hearts making a powerful damage making Donald screams and then... Luigi summons the void behind Donald making Donald gets sucked and get killed and the void erases the multiverse making Luigi, Princess Daisy and Daisy Duck stay in a world of nothing. Princess Daisy: Yeah, Luigi won! Daisy Duck: No, my boyfriend died! K.O.! Results (Cue Super Paper Mario 4 Heroes Unite) Boomstick: And, another Mickey character lost to Luigi! Wiz: Donald can probably counter Luigi power-ups like star, mega mushroom and some other power-ups, Luigi has better weapons than Donald and the Chaos Heart and the Pure Hearts makes Luigi multiversal while the Duck of Doom makes Donald universal! Boomstick: The Chaos Heart easily outclassed the Duck of Doom because Luigi can clone himself, he can create voids and black holes to defeat this duck, the void is the strongest power of the Chaos Heart because the void can suck everything to erase the multiverse and Donald can't escape form the void, looks like Donald Duck's season was over! Wiz: The winner is Luigi! Who would you be rooting for? Luigi Donald Duck Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Danibom Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant